Sonic: Crystal Star
by Harmony the Hedgehog
Summary: A War had sprung up in Mobius and when all hope is near gone, Sonic does the unthinkable and sacrifices himself. Now he is sealed within a crystal shard contained with negative chaos and darkness . Now it's up the the rest of the gang to collect these new Chaos Cards and break Sonic out of this crystalized prison. Rate T just in case,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: New Beginning's

My name is Harukaze Kristen, or Doremi the Hedgehog in some cases.

I'm a teenage hero who lives both on Earth and planet Mobius. Back when I was still a kid, I was sent to Mobius for the first time in a while. That's when I met my two older brothers, Miles Power or as everyone calls him Tails and my oldest brother Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ever since then, I have been on tons of amazing adventures with Sonic and the rest of my friends, also learning the basics on being a hero. When I was officially out of training, I was twelve. Ever since then I've been put on more challenges. But with Sonic's help, I always had a hand for help.

However, while on Earth. Something's were brewing up on Mobius. What we didn't know was that a new enemy was forming an alliance with our main villain, Dr. Eggman or as I call him Dr. McNoise Hair. This new villain is recognized as Iza: Lord of Darkness. With Sonic and I, along with the rest of us on Earth, we had no time to waste and head for Mobius prepared for battle.

When we arrived, we were met faced to face with Iza. It was a scary encounter, I was able to sensed the darkness that drove that man inside. But we weren't gonna let him win so easily, so this was the beginning of the war between the negative darkness and our forces. This would turn out to be a giant war in Mobius.

...

At this moment, I was struggling to stand my place, severely injured. As well as me, Sonic was also struggling to keep his strength. On the ground behind us laid our friends, passed and a badly injured as us. We were in what is coming to be our last battle, clearly to weak to win this battle.

I heard a chuckle from our foe, Iza who clearly had the upper advantage against us at this moment.

"It is clear here that you have lose. Why can't you accept that you stubborn hedgehogs ." He had addressed us with his dark and sinister voice, which now sent cold shots down my spine. But I can't let that effect me, Sonic isn't giving up and neither am I. We have to protect Mobius no matter what the cost is.

" We... We've told you- argh! Already, we're not giving up to to likes of you" Sonic said finishing with his trade mark smirk. "We... We won't lose, we'll keep fighting until you're finished " I said as I stood up straight. Sonic joined me.

Iza just chuckles at us " Very well then, then you two shall fail in your efforts to this land you call home." As he said that, the last charge of negative power came shooting from a crystal shard. I groaned in the inside, not this again.

"Sonic, we...we have to stop that crystal from absorbing more energy. It'll be too late if we don't" I said to Sonic, facing towards him. But what I saw next made me nervous, Sonic had a look of depression on his face." Sonic? Hey don't worry we'll both take him out and everything will go back to the way they were" I told him trying to cheer him up. Sonic looked at me with a sympathetic smile " Doremi, I don't think we can take it out without... " I immediately knew what he was talking about. That stupid story that Eggman told us must have him paranoid.

"Sonic, we're not going there. We're not sacrificing anything " I told him. Sonic was silent for a second but then smiled and walked towards me." Doremi?" "Yes?" " Can you...can you promise something?" I looked at him confused, why now of all times?!" S-Sure" " Promise me that you will never change, and that you will continue on my job saving the day even when I'm not there. Always be yourself OK?" I was kinda surprised to hear this , but I grinned at him " Of course! I am aiming to be like you Sonic. Daisuki dayō."

Sonic laughed and then hugged me, I returned it still wondering why he is doing this. " So, can we get back to our job?" He smile then falter, he didn't look at me when he backed away from the hug. I looked at him with a worry expression, why did he look so sad.

"Sorry Doremi, and..."

I saw him walked away from me and started heading to the beam. I started panicking, what's was he planning?! " Sonic? Aiko?!" I called him. He continue to move towards the beam, he looked at the crystal then looked down. The beam must of made a hole in the ground from what he looking at.

He wasn't thinking of doing what I think he gonna do?!

Sonic then pulled out his chaos emerald and look back to me and grinned " Doremi, sorry and..." I looked at him with wide eyes

"Sayonara" He said as he turned back around at the beam and jump into it, holding the emerald in front of him. I look in horror when he did that. I screamed as loud as I could.

"AIKO!"

The minute I screamed his name, a light illuminated in the beam and shot out from the crystal. Catching everything in it's radius, having me to shield my eyes for a second but I then noticed something different about this beam of light. Something...warm.

What was going on?!

I looked over to Iza and was surprised when I saw him struggling to stay alive, was this his last moments. I took advantage and used my chaos emerald and he then fell to his knees, screaming in agony.

"ARGH! NO! I SHALL NOT FADE! I WILL REMAIN INTERNAL! I SHALL NOT LOSE TO SOME ARROGANT TEENAGER!"

I smirked " Well guess what Iza? You just been put in your place!"

Everything then faded into white after that. It had felt like hours but was mere minutes until the light faded away. I looked around and was amazed to was I witnessed. The ground, my surroundings were just like it was before this whole war started. The life of the plants, the planet itself was restored.

Amazing.

I then heard the others start to steer, I was about to turn around we I remember Sonic and started looking frantically for him." Sonic?! Sonic! Where are you?!" I yelled out. Nothing. I then spotted where the crystal was before and gasp. I immediately froze in place for what laid in front in me.

"Doremi? Your okay., where's Sonic?" I heard a voice behind me, I then felt a tear fall down my cheek. I didn't turn around and just continue to look at the crystal. With my weak voice, I spoke up the one thing that I had in my mind " A-Aiko?!"

What laid in front of me was a large Dark purple crystallized shard, with inside remained a lifeless blue hedgehog. He was wrapped around in dark vines that was grasping around him. His upper body being the only clear part able to see. I could sense a deep sense of negative chaos energy and darkness sustaining it.

"Aiko...Tails, Sonic is..." I then broke down a started crying in front of everyone. I then felt weak and fell down on my knees, but then feeling hands catch and hold me as I continued crying even more. I already knew who's embrace I was in already so I then nuzzled my face into my older brother's chest.

"Doremi...what happened?" I heard Amy ask me, I then looked up at her still sobbing "I...I-I don't k-know. A-Aiko just s-said...*gasp*" wait, what Sonic said earlier. Could this be what he meant? He sacrificed himself...?

"H-He said s-sorry Doremi and s-sayon-nara to m-me...! H-He- A-Aiko sacrificed himself to stop a-all t-this?!" I then understood everything and took in all in. I then started to break down even more. What now! Sonic is gone! Wait...wait a minute

'Promise me that you will never change, and that you will continue on my job saving the day even when I'm not there. Always be yourself ok?'

I..I promised Sonic, I-I have to keep that promise. No matter what, but how are we going to break him out of the shard?! I started to panic, even though Eggman would only be the main focus again now, how are we gonna beat him without Sonic by our side?

"Doremi.." I stopped crying and looked up, as while did Tails. Did I just hear Kiri's voice? Well wouldn't hurt to ask right? "Kiri?" I asked out loud, still a little hiccup in my voice.

"Yes, it's me. Along with Sari" I heard her say, Sari? " Sari?! Are you okay?" Tails asked him, beating me to it " I'm fine, just a little drained. But I'll regain strength later." Sari said with a reassuring voice "It's Sonic I'm..." I then looked towards the crystal shard that contained him." Is... Is he..?" I had to ask them " Goodness no! He's not, he's just in a deep coma like state." Kiri explained, I sighed to myself " Coma like state, you mean like a deep slumber?" I asked." Sort of Doremi, it's almost like that but more like a trap like state, and by trap I mean his mind. He won't be able to wake up by himself. Not like this" Sari explained to me.

"I...is there a way to wake him up?" I heard steps coming towards me and look to see Shadow and Silver walked beside me. " Can we bring him out of this state his is in?" Silver asks as he looks towards Sonic.

" There is one way...but it's difficult"

I lifted my head with hope when I heard that, there was a way to bring Sonic back! "What is it Kiri, Sari?" I asked them eagerly, I heard silence for a while but then they spoke up again. "The crystal-diamond like substance contains a deep trance of darkness mixed with negative chaos, it would be able to break so easily. The only way to decrease the amount of energy is to gather what we call chaos cards."

I blinked a few times " Chaos Cards?" Shadow and Silver said at the same time as I did. " Yes, they're special cards that my maker created in case something like this situation would happen. They're Rare Cards, Special Cards, and Normal Cards. What you need to look for are the Special Cards. The normal cards can or be duplicated from the Special Cards, so you can have two of one." Sari explained

" The Rare Cards are those that can be use by it's choose ones. Which are us, and the rest of them emeralds. It's like transformation cards, they gave advantages for each Rare card you find. But to use them you will need these" Kiri explained as a light sparked in front of me and appeared as to everyone else. Then what appeared to be a touch pod descend from the light and landed in my hands, along with four cards.

"These are Chaos Pod, along with an original set if Rare Cards. Each is a different category. Doremi, your is my category. Lovely. Tails, yours is the yellow emerald category Pop. Amy, your is the cyan emerald category Feminine. Knuckles, your is following the purple emerald Cool. Same for you and the red emerald Shadow. And Silver, yours is going with the silver emerald Ethnic." Kir. Explained to all of us.

"But that still leaves the last emerald, Sari. There's is another person that is able to use the cards power, you find your first card, you find the person. There will be a certain amount that you will have to collect. It goes on random so you will never know what Exact number you will need for each stage. There are 10 stages in total, do you think you can collect the cards?" Kiri asked us.

We were all silent, and I'm pretty sure all eyes were on me. If this was Sonic only way of freedom, then laid it on me. I grinned at look at the others " Guys, lets do this. We can collect them all in no time. You with me?" they all smiled at me and nodded. " Yeah!" "Alright then" I turned to Sonic " Don't worry Aiko, we'll get you outta there in no time."

...

That was about a year ago, now I'm sixteen and still haven't found any sign of a card anywhere. Man, what a bust! I've practically check every corner of this planet, where in the world is those cards?!

I was running on a dirt road at the way to the city and while I was running, I sense a strong strung of chaos energy. It's almost sensed like... Chaos control." Where's that energy coming from?" I asked myself.

I was then surprised to actually see a portal open right below my feet, I looked down and screamed as I feel through the portal. I then saw another portal open and I was sent shot through it. What shocked me next was what was on the other side of the portal. When I came out, I was face to face with what I didn't expect to see.

A human...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Beginning's Part II

Hi! My name is Kagayakiaī Rhythm.

I'm a fifteen year old teenager, moving my way to my first year in high school. I guess you can say I'm pretty normal like anybody else, or that's what I though. As of right now, I am officially on my summer vacation for the year. The whole school was trying to get out as fast as they can so they get home, hang out with friends. Pretty much everything that comes to mind when you hear the bell.

I was making my way down the stairs in front of the building, I made to the end of the steps when I heard someone call my name, I turned around and smiled when I recognized who was calling me. "Took you guys long enough" I shouted up to them, making their way down the steps were two of my best friends. Monica and Kairi.

" We thought you were inside" Monica said as they reached the bottom steps, " Yeah, how did you get outside so quickly?!" Kairi asked me with shocked face. I giggled at their reactions " I managed to be first out of class" I told them " How?!' They both asked me. I then started to grin like crazy " I kinda hanged out in the girls bathroom the last minutes of class. So I got out before anybody else" I looked at them and started to laughed at the faces that had pinned on their faces.

"That's...surprisingly smart, but evil in your case Rhyme." Kairi said, using !y nickname. I then rubbed the back of my hand " Yea, I know. But hey, its the last day of school. That won't do nothing to me." "Good point, so why didn't we think about it?" Monica asked " You two were last to catch on in Phys Ed." I told them, putting a small smile. They both playfully glared at me " Hey!"

We then burst into laughter, we always joke around like that." Come on, let's get going. I want to get home before my folks start calling me " I said to them. And with that, we started to walk home. Ready to start our summer vacation. Well walking home, Monica, Kairi and I had departed and made our separate ways to our houses. Of course me being the one for herself since Monica and Kairi both lived surprisingly closed to each other. They did offer to walk home with me but I assured them I'll be alright. So here I am walking home, by myself.

"This way"

I stopped walking and froze, did I hear just hear something? I looked around me to see if there was anyone in my walking radius but there was nobody in sight. Probably imagining things. I then began to start walking again, shrugging off whatever I heard. Maybe it was in my head.

"This way"

I did a quick look around again, there's that voice again. I'm not imaging anything. I then tried to listen again, to see where it was coming from.

"This way, quickly"

Bingo! I then looked and turned towards where the voice was coming from, and to my luck, it was coming from the entrance to the forest that's near my neighborhood. I never liked to go into this place, mainly because of the stories I hear about what happens inside it. But thing is, I've never been in the forest before. Well, nobody gave me a rule to stay away from it. Or not go in it, considering if I did; my curiosity would get the best of me and I would have gone it it anyway. Like what I'm gonna do right now.

I then took a deep breath and ran into the forest, wondering what mystery lies before me. Now that I look at this place, why did all those stories have a bad description of it. This is nothing like the what the stories said. Now where is that owner of that voice I heard earlier.

I then heard the wind start to blow threw the leafs of the trees and it kinda startle me, I turned around and looked up to see the leafs moving in the wind. I sigh

"If I knew I would be this scared, I wouldn't have a problem with Monica and Kairi tagging with me." I said aloud. I then heard a rustle in the bushes and I whipped my head around. " That wasn't the wind?!" I said a little scared.

What happened next really threw me off guard. When I had my back turned, a bright flash of light boomed behind me. I screamed and turned around to see what had happened and was astonished to what was happening in front of me. What was in front of me was what looked like a huge Hedgehog was lying in front of me, with its eyes staring directly at me.

...

A Hedgehog

Out of everything, it was a hedgehog!

We both just remained there, having what felt like the longest stare contest. It was until the Hedgehog then got up and gave me a small but awkward smiled.

...

Doremi POV

Wow, how ironic fate can be right?

A few years ago I was looking at Sonic and Tails like what I'm the world are they and now look at me, in the same position with the first human I come into contact with before I could even changed. Man was the awkward.

This girl might be thinking the same thing...

I was just standing with a smile, okay now where to start off at? Hehehe.

"Um... okay, now I know what your thinking. What in the world I am right?" I asked the girl in front of me. She kept the look on her face, but she seemed to hear me because she nodded. I started to laughed a little, this is so ironic. I'm getting déjà vu feels right now. I then smiled with more confidence and took a few steps toward her.

"Hehe, don't worry. I know how you feel, trust me. But let's start this off like civilized people. Hi! My name is Doremi, Doremi The Hedgehog. If your don't mind, what's your name?" I tried to asked her nicely.

She blinked a few times, before breathing in and out " I...uh I'm Kagayakiaī R-Rhythm...nice to meet you " she said is a small murmur. I smile sympathetically, now I was really getting déjà vu "Hey, there's no need to be shy. I'm not gonna hurt you okay. We're practicality the same, even though it doesn't look like it." I said to Rhythm " So Rhythm, do you have any idea where I am?"

Rhythm then smiled at me " Sure, we in a forest near my neighborhood. If you want I could lead you outta here? " I grinned " Sure, I wouldn't mind " I said to her." Great! Come on, the exist is this way " Rhythm said as she started to walked towards a path. I immediately followed.

...

Rhythm POV

When I thought things could have got more hectic, she just had to talk. But she seems nice, I guess I can at least help her.

I had lead Doremi out of the forest and I suggested that she hang with me, knowing people around these parts they wouldn't know how to react towards her presence. I think she seemed to understand all well so she agreed. Did Doremi know about what would happen to her?

So I guess Doremi and I decided to hang out downtown for the time being. I had got her lunch as for myself as well since I figure she might have been hungry. Doremi smiled and thanked me when I brought into her. We then made our way to the park so we could eat. On the way there, I had learned some things about her and where she came from. I kinda felt bad for Doremi for what she had gone through in her past. How could someone so young go through so much.

"Say Rhythm" I heard Doremi speak to me while eating her food " Yea? " I asked her " Um...not trying to sound selfish or anything but, why didn't you freaked out back their where we met?" She asked me. That was a good question, I was kinda surprised by her appearance but I didn't freak out about it "Hm...I guess it's because you didn't seem like the bad type. What about you, how do you know so much about this place when you not from around here?" I asked her.

I then saw Doremi go ridged, trying to come up with an answer. She knows something. Doremi then avoid making eye contact with me, like she didn't want to answer that question. I then saw Doremi about to say something when a huge sound echoed from the heart of the city. Both of us whipped our heads towards where the sound had come from.

...

Doremi POV

Great, now even back home I can't get a break!

I then stood up on the bench Rhythm and I was sitting on to get a better look of what was transpiring, but couldn't get a good look. So I then looked for the nearest tree and climbed up it. I was able to get a good view and was shocked when I saw something metallic move near on of the buildings. 'Don't tell me that who I think it is?' I thought to myself. I narrowed my eyes when I started to hear screaming coming from that direction. Time to jump into action,

I don't want to let Sonic down...

I jumped down from the tree to see Rhythm looking at me with a worried look, I can't leave here but yet I don't want her to get injured. Oh well.

"Rhythm, come on. We have to go somewhere" I told her

She looked at with wide eyes "You mean over there?! Are you sure?" She asked with panicked eyes " Don't worry, you'll be with me. I'll protect you if anything happens to you. Same goes with the city's people " I said to her with a serious tone. I guess she seem to be surprised at my change of personality. But she nodded and we then headed to the heart of the city when all the commotion was happening.

...

When we reached the center, I wasn't surprised to see who was the one behind all this ruckus. Damage all over the place, I glared at it all. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard laughing coming from a huge metallic object, coming in from one of the comers of the building's. I then took Rhythm's hand and brought her to couple of shattered concrete from the buildings, it was almost shelter and looked sturdy enough to stay up. I then put her inside of it and put another piece of concrete to keep her hidden. "Stay here until I'm finished with business okay?" I told her while backing up before taking off without listening to what she had to say.

I ran up to the side of a building, trying to keep myself hidden until it was the right time to attack. They fat man didn't seem to notice me yet, hehehe time to put a damper in his plan. I then got myself ready to bolt at it when it was gonna make a turn. When it did, I then bolted off and attacked it right I'm the middle. Causing it to stumble a bit.

This thing must of been pretty tensed because even though I was able to put a hit on it, I bounced back and somehow to managed to land back on my feet. It then turned around, facing towards me. I was then able to get a good look of the mech. Really, Eggman was using a old and out of date robot. And Speaking of Dr. McNoise Hair, here comes the speech.

"What?! Doremi! How in the world did you end up back here?!" Eggman asked me sounding surprised. "That's none of your business egg for brains. But Missile Wrist? Really? Again? I thought Sonic sent that thing exploding into screws and bolts before right?" I asked Eggman "This is not the same model that your idiot of a brother fought in the past, it's a smarter, stronger model which I guarantee you that it's undefeatable." Eggman said with that god awful grin of his.

I rolled my eyes and brought my right hand up and move it, mimicking the same speech I hear everyday " Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Whatever, I've heard this way too many times. Let's just get this over with." I said as I prepare to fight. Eggman looked at me with a confused face. I notices at stood up and glared and him "What are you looking at? Let's fight!" I said to him, but his reply kinda shocked me.

"Doremi, you've never acted like that before. Not even your brother has behavior like that, you trying to become something you're not?" He asked curiously. I looked at him with widen eyes, what is he talking about? I've always act like this. I glared at him and then charge at the robot. "Shut up! What do you know!?"

That managed to knock it over, with the screaming passenger aboard. But to my surprised, it got back up. But I didn't let that effect me, I then got ready for another attack but before I moved an inch, I was immediately shot by a huge missile by the ground near me. Sending me in the air toward a building, though even before making an impact I was then shot by one of the wrist of the robot upward. I was sent screaming all over the place, having the ride of my life in which I didn't enjoy. And with one last smack, I was sent toward the ground with a loud boom, creating a large crater.

I struggled to stand my ground, but Eggman's robot had the upper hand here. I couldn't keep on...No! I can't fail my brother, I must defeat him!

I then began to hear him chuckled evilly, I forced myself to raised my face towards him. My eyes widen to what was transpiring in front of me. Eggman's mech was now hovering and facing a large shot gun towards me, I then pushed my fear expression back and immediately glared at the mech. There's no way I'm going down like this!

"Stop it!"

I snapped my eyes and then blinked a few time to see that I was being shielded

By Rhythm

...

Rhythm POV

"Rhythm..."

I had been watching Doremi get smacked around and started to feel bad for her, she's all alone to take care of this guy. Not anymore, she's got me now. The man in the cockpit then looked at me with a glare "What are you doing girl? This is nothing that you should be dealing with! Step aside!" He said to me, I just stood my ground and shook my head " No, I won't let your hurt her. I won't let her hurt Doremi!" I yelled towards the man " Why, why do you protect someone you barely even know? " I heard him ask me, I was confident, I wasn't backing down now "Because, because Doremi is my friend! I wanted to help her and I will attend it as much as I can. Because my friends are...they're my precious gifts!"

"Rhythm"

I was then in golfed in a bright light, I immediately shield my eyes with my hands. I then felt my surroundings change, they felt...warmer, safer. I then thought I was age to open my eyes and saw that I was in a bright pink and blue surrounding. I then look to see no floor and that I was floating. I then began to panic until I heard a voice in the space.

" I heard your voice!"

"What!?"

...

Then light then vanished and I then opened my eyes. I was surprised to see that I was a little higher of the ground, I look down and saw that my clothes had changed. Everything about me changed! I then heard a gasp from not only the old man but Doremi as well.

"Is that...are those Rare Cards?" I heard Doremi asked I'm a weak voice.

"What?! That's impossible, who in the world are you?!" The man started to panicked. I gave him and huge smiled and then stood on my position, introducing myself.

"My names Kagayakiaī Rhythm, protector and chosen one of Chaos Emerald's Pink and Blue! On forth of your behavior, I chosen of heart and star, shall show you your bitter actions!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Rise! Star Blue and Pink Rhythm-chan!

Doremi POV

All I did was stare in awe, the last user of chaos. The one piece of hope we were looking for, to save Sonic...it was Rhythm.

But...how?! I...I mean I just met her and then boom, she changes in front of me.

"But...those Rare Cards... Those are a mix of cute and cool...or star. It a mix, amazing!" I said out loud, expecting at the outfit that changed Rhythm appeal. I then started to hear growling come from Eggman's cockpit, I looked up and started to snort at the look on her face, looked like he would pull out his mustache. Priceless!

"... It doesn't matter whoever you are! Just because you got a costume change, you think you can be a hero?! I'll show you what happens when you interfere in my business!" Eggman screamed as Missile Wrist sent half a dozen missiles at Rhythm, and now here's where everything falls apart...

But to my surprised, I didn't hear any screaming. I was more surprised that Rhythm was able to dodge the missile by jumping, only leaving three more missiles left. She had landed in front of Egghead's mech so she could target the missiles toward Eggman. She jumped backwards over the mech, leaving it to be blown up by the missiles. I beamed up to her, that was amazing!

My eyes widened when I saw that the mech was only half damaged then I thought it was, okay now its time for my debut! I then slowly stood up and pulled out my Chaos Pod and my four Rare Cards that Kiri and Sari gave me. I slipped the cards into a cartridge behind the pod, i then faced up to my foe and...my new friend.

I smiled with a smirk and held the pod in front of me.

"Now its to that I get to work! Kiri, lovely of the rare pink chaos emerald. Let's go!" I was then wrapped in a bright light coming from the Chaos Pod. In a few seconds, I looked up and bolted a kicked into the back of the robot. Taking it by surprised. I was surprised at how fast I was able to move, the cards must of healed me. I looked down and saw the my attire had also changed, but different from the other times I used the cards. Why was that?

"Doremi!"

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw one of missile wrist coming toward me, not again. I was bracing for an impact when Rhythm had jumped in front of me and counter the punch. I looked at her with a gratitude, this girl has surprised me more than once today. We both landed next to each other, sliding to a halt. "Rhythm, thank you" I thanked her, she looked at me with a smile "No problem Doremi, its the least I could do" we both smiled at each other before both turning towards Eggman." We have to take this thing out with a concentrated attack. I think if we attack it together, that should pack quite a punch. You in?" I addressed Rhythm, she nods her head " Let's do this! " I smirked at her attitude, I think I gonna get used to being around her.

We both positioned ourselves and then took off, getting enough speed to get a good amount of altitude. We jumped and then aimed toward the chest, I was actually having fun here. I then hover my hand over were the pod was chained to as well as Rhythm and a orb of light appeared, as for Rhythm it was like a ball of water. " Chaos Dual Punch!" We synced together as we made an impact on the robot.

We both were able to make it through Eggman's mech and landing on the other side. I had kept me eyes closed, waiting to hear a long awaited

.Boom.

I grinned with glee, finally. I opened my eyes and turned around and I was surprised to see what I was looking for, a card shot out of the pile of metal and was drifting toward my direction. I grab the card and looked at it, I looked at it and I was filled with happiness. Finally... After a year of searching I found my first card. But could this mean that the rest of the cards are here? I guess I'll just have to find out. Speaking of which...

"Rhythm, you were amazing back there. How did you use the cards? " I turned around and saw that Rhythm had a blank look on her face, she wasn't focusing on me but just staring into air. I looked at her worried "Rhythm...are you okay?" I then saw a light beam from her and in a second she was back to normal... and exhausted. She collapsed forward, immediately closing her eyes, she had almost fell onto the ground when I was able to catch her.

I looked down at her, worried and concerned written in my eyes

"Rhythm? Rhythm?! Are you okay?!...Rhythm?!"

...

Rhythm POV

_"My names Kagayakiaī Rhythm, protector and chosen one of Chaos Emerald's Pink and Blue! On forth of you behavior,"_

I chosen of heart and star...shall show you your bitter actions...huh?" I opened my eyes to find myself looking up towards the ceiling of my bedroom. I then caught up with my surroundings and bolted upwards, earning myself a few surprised gasps in the room. I turned to my right and looked to see my to see my Older cousin Jewels, and my Grandfather Dave. He looked too young for the position if you ask me. I looked at them with confusion.

"Thank goodness you're awake " Jewels said as she walked towards me "You feeling okay?" Grandpa asked me, I nodded.

"Peachy. What happened?" I asked them

"A friend had brought back home from that facade downtown earlier, she had left right after though, looked pretty small too. Anyway, how about I go and cook up your favorite in the kitchen?" Jewels knelled down in front of me asking the question. My eyes lit up "lasagna!?" "And Your favorite dessert, Peanut Butter and Chocolate waffles"

Squealed when I heard that, she started to giggle at me " I'll take that as a yes, I better get to work then." Jewels then made her way to the kitchen downstairs. I smiled but then my thoughts of the dream I had came back to me.

Dream... Wait a minute! Doremi?! And...

I then look frantically over me and found no sight of the cards.

"Looking for these?" I look up to see in my Grandpa's hands were a set of four cards which made up to the outfit I was wearing earlier. The cards that the person gave...

...

" I heard your voice!"

"What!?"

I look around me to see a figure shrouded in a dark purple and blue mist, I jumped when I noticed its presence there but the figure immediately threw its hands in front of it " Don't worry, I come in peace as cheesy as it sounds. But I heard you call out the cards."

"The cards? What cards?" I asked

Then a bright blue and pink flashed in front of me, I back up a bit when something camedrifting from it. When the light faded four cards were revealed, they drifted and landed right in my hand.

"Those are what we call Chaos Cards, the ones that have chosen you are Rare ones. You these cards to protect you precious friend. Chosen one of Star and Cute. Pink and Blue Chaos emeralds. " the figure said to me, I nodded and was then wrapped in the light from the cards.

...

I still wonder who that guy or girl was?

" Yea...how did you get them?" I asked my Grandfather as he came up to me and gave the cards back to me "Your friend had gave them to me to hold onto them. Oh yea, It's all clear" He called out to my closet, I looked towards it and saw it opened up. I was relieved to see it was Doremi that had came out of the closet.

It wasn't a dream, thank god

"Doremi! You came back!" I said to her as she smiled towards me." Of course, I was worried about you! You okay, anything broken?" She asked me " Nope, everything all good and working fine" I told her.

Doremi sighed in relief "That's good to know" she then turns to my grandfather " I still can't believe it's you, Dave" I blinked in surprised and looked at my Grandfather, who was smiling " Same here, and I see you've met my grand daughter." "Grandpa, you know two know each other?" I asked him, he turns to me and nods " Yes, a while ago before she left; Doremi and I would hang out with other friends of mines. I was there when She and the other left for Mobius too" he explained to me before turning to Doremi.

" Speaking of which, are you the only one here? How is Sonic?" I then saw Doremi facial expression changed from happiness to depression " What's wrong Doremi?" She looked towards me with a confused look "I didn't explained the story to you yet didn't I?" she asked me, I shook my head. Doremi then sighed and then grab a chair in the room.

"Get comfortable guys, it's gonna be a long story"

...

Doremi POV

i just finished telling the story to Dave and Rhythm, taking a deep breath in from lost of breath. The looks on their face were priceless, I was really resisting to take out my camera and snap a picture. But I knew better and didn't... bummer.

"Doremi...I-I'm speechless right now! And you found the first one today?!" Rhythm asked me, I nodded my head and remember that I haven't gave her the extra Chaos Pod that Kiri gave me.

"Reminds me, I have something to give you" I then took it out and walked over to her. I handed the pod to Rhythm and she picked it up and questionably looked at it " What is it?" She asks.

"This is a Chaos Pod, we use this to activate the cards that you used earlier. I think it's better if I explain everything now so pay attention!" I told her while smirking. I laughed a little when I saw the look on her face change face.

...

Rhythm POV

" Summer Homework...yay.."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Back Up's Here? Now?!

Rhythm POV

"Okay, so all I have to do is slip the cards that was given to me and then I'll be set for battle?" I say as I raised the two objects in front of me.

"Yup, just stick for what I told you about transformation and we'll worry about the rest later" Doremi said as she stands up "Um...I hate to ask but, is there any bathroom with a shower. I need to clean up after that adventure earlier" I smiled and pointed to my bathroom." You can use my shower in there I don't mind " she smiled before she squealed in panic "Oh god, I forgot I don't have any clothes!" "What's your size?" I asked her.

She then looked at me questionably " In clothes, I'm kinda small. I'm a 10" I gasp a little " Your my size!" I said to her "You can borrow some of my clothes" she looked at me shocked "You don't have to have to do that" "I insist, I don't mind" I smile at her. Doremi then sighed and gave me a smile as well " Okay, thanks Rhythm " she saids to me "No problem, there's also an extra towel in the bathroom as well so don't worry about what to dry yourself with" I explain to her.

"You should wash as well Rhythm, clean yourself off from the debris over you " my grandpa said, I nodded and then got up. I then suddenly got a great idea " Hey Doremi, how about I you come with me to the mall tomorrow. Get used to some of the places here " I then saw her turn around with a smile " Sure, things is... Well I'll tell ya after my shower ok?" I looked at her confused and tilted my head a little "Um...ok?"

"Great!" She then went inside of my bathroom and closed the door behind her. My gaze was still lock on the door until I reminded myself that I need a shower, and a good one. I then went to my closet and pulled out my towel, pulled out a spare outfit and went to the second bathroom in the house.

Yeah...let's just say I live in a really big house...

...

" I'm coming in!" I yelled outside my room " It's clear "

I smiled and opened the door and saw that my grandfather was still the only one in the room, I look around in confusion to see if Doremi was somewhere in the room. To no avail, I didn't see her.

" Where is Doremi? " I asked and I turned to my grandfather " She came out a while ago but she went back in to fix something" he explained to me. I nodded and then walked over to my bed and then realized that my clothes must of fit her big since she was a hedgehog and I'm human. What was I thinking, she's not human?!

"Oh, you came out already?"

I look toward my bathroom and my jaw literally dropped at what I saw standing there. I saw a human girl with long dark pink hair, she looked around my height. I was shocked, who was this girl? I then notice a pair of animal ears on the top of her head with the same hairband that Doremi wore. They look real, even twitched a bit. I then realized who this girl was.

"Doremi?" I asked to the girl curiously, She smiled awkwardly and nodded " Yea... I think I forgot to mention, I was born half human and half Mobian. That kinda explained the whole relationship I have with your grandfather. " Doremi explained to me.

I just continue to stare at her for a good few second, my reaction then came and hit me in the head.

" WHAT THE HECK!?" I said while standing up from my bed, Doremi just laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head "Sorry for not telling you sooner Rhythm, I was gonna say something but..." She then pulled out her cards from her packet and held them up. I then realized that she was referring to the battle with Eggman.

I took a deep exhale and sat back down to put on my sandals "Is there anything else that you need to explain?" I asked her with a little smirk on my face " Yea, but I can explain that during our walk " Doremi replied to me. I smiled at her and nodded, we then made our way towards Central Park.

...

"Wow, that's some life story. So that explains so much more to your little story earlier" I say in awe after hearing Doremi's story in full. Doremi chuckled a little bit before smiling towards me " Yup, it pretty much sums up everything. Its a lot to carry on your shoulders ya know?" Doremi says to me " Must be, I can't imagine taking in all of that..." I said thinking to myself. " So anything look different from last time you were here?" I ask her "So far nothing looks changed. Everything is starting to feel reminiscent again, its felt like forever since I've been here" Doremi said as she stopped walking and looked around. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply and let it out while opening her eyes again.

There that's when I thought I saw for a split second Doremi's eyes change glimmer, I looked closer for a second but decided not to think much about it.

" You know, this park was my hideout. Anytime I wanted to escape from life." Doremi says facing towards me " Even when I wanted away from my friends." I look at her in shock "Really?!" "Yup, there were times where I needed time by myself. Of course that wasn't the main reason for most of the times I flee here..." She says as she looks down a little. I giggled a little " I take it that the key word 'flee' was because you got in a big pinch huh?" Doremi looked up an nodded while grinning a little. I laughed a little more when I saw that.

"Yeah...but most of the time it really wasn't my fault. I wasn't the one who knew I would be so relate to my brother." "Ok...give me an example of how bad it was?" I ask her " You want an example? Um... ok there was this one time where I had left the house without telling Sonic, and he hates it when I go out without telling him. I didn't come back until 15 to 11pm, I reach and I hear the others shouted at me to run. Sonic went straight on Demon Brother mode is what I like to call it, I didn't hear the last from him until I locked myself in my room. Tails, Shadow and Knuckles had to hold him down back downstairs so he wouldn't break down my door." Doremi explains to me

"Wow! You don't say. That's some protective brother you have" I say to her with wide eyes " Yea but hey, what can you do about it? Its just a way to show he cares for me, sure its a tough type of love but it fun. I always love him for that reason, even when I'm with my parents...AHHH!" Doremi screams out loud with a shocked face, I jump from the sudden loud scream. Doremi then grabs the top of her head and starts panicking "Oh man, my parents!? I completely forgot about them!" Doremi says still panicking. " You parents don't know you left right?" I ask her " Yea! Oh man, what do I do?!" I thought for a while, Doremi can't go home without being questioned by her parents. She needs a place to stay. Wait...

" Hey, why don't you stay for a while with me? My place is big enough and I think it would be nice to have somebody else in the house that's near my age. You can stay there until we find a way to speak to you parents about your...how should I put this, your adventure side." I explain to her. Doremi stops and looks towards me with guilty eyes "A-Are you sure? I mean I don't want to cause you guys any problems or anything." I smile at her "No problem at all Doremi, Besides its the least I could do." Doremi looked at me for a while but then smiled at me " Thanks Rhythm" "No problem" I walk towards her and hug her, she was stiff for a second be then returned it." You know, I would always sing songs here too" I pulled back from our hug and look at her with shock " YOU can sing?"

Doremi giggled at bit at my reaction and nodded "Yea, you wanna hear one?" I nodded eagerly to hear her sing." Okay, this one I love singing it." Doremi took in a deep breath and began to sing

**(A.N: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG, IT JUST ONE I LOVE TO LISTEN TO. ITS FROM A SHOW I WATCH ALL THE TIME)**

"_I can hear something outside the window, excitedly I am curious about it. The wind already blows into the southern skies I kissed myself reflected in the mirror, smiling together with it. I am sure that the most important decision lies before me from then, and from now on I am still waiting for the dawn fitting me the most. Opening the door, I'll meet you gathering dreams and beginning my everyday. Running after my dream I want to run with you into the distance __I want to run. Now that you chose me, thank you, I'll grant it for you. Let's draw that destination we admired together. I'll awake from my dream for my dear friend. Opening the door, I have to meet you, connecting with the world beyond that light. Running after my dream, I want to run with you until the distant  
I want to run__. La la la la la la Good morning La la la la la la la la la._ There what do you think?" Doremi asks finishing her singing.

I was stunned, she sounded so beautiful. She truly sings wonderfully " It was amazing! I've never heard someone sing that pretty" I say with glimmering eyes. Doremi giggles and bows "Thanks, it took a while to work up the cords." I smile and start to laugh a little until I heard a beeping noise. Doremi and I looked around and tried to figure out where it was coming from. I then started to feel my Chaos Pod starting to move in my pocket, I pull it out and see that a notification popped up. Doremi's Chaos Pod was making the same noise so when she pulled it out her eyes immediately widen.

I looked at her weirdly " Is something wrong? the pods are freaking out?" Doremi looked up to me " Um...remember how I said I had plenty of friends and they are guardians for the emeralds?" I nodded " Well, when your Chaos Pod does this it means, 1. there must a card nearbly, And 2." She paused when she looked up behind me, I turned around and followed her eye direction and was surprised to see a blue bi-plane flying over head. I looked as shock when I saw a little fox piloting it, I turned towards Doremi again " And 2.?" I asked continuing her to go on "And 2., there's a chaos emerald nearby. Or in this case, Chaos Emerald Guardians!" Doremi says a little panicked " They must be here looking for me! That Chaos Control must have been picked up by Tails' radar" I looked back towards the plane and try and trance it direction and was surprised to which direction it was flying in.

"Forget about that Doremi, your friends are flying towards the house! We need to get back before stuff goes down!" I said pointing to the plane. Doremi looks up then back to me and nods." Right, lets hurry!" We both the run towards the park entrance and make our way back to my house.

...

Normal POV

"Tails! Are you sure that Doremi is around here?!" Amy asks over the loud humming of the plane " The radar says so Amy, I just don't understand why she would come back here when she knows we have a big search going on!" Tails said while looking around and back to Amy. " Well remember Tails, she has been acting weird lately. maybe she wanted to come back home so she could clear her mind. Doremi doesn't do things without a reason, you should know that Tails" Knuckles says to Tails from behind Amy. Tails just looks down a while and puts his attention back in font of him "I hope your right."

All of a sudden, the radar started beeping and Tails look at it and saw it picked up something " That has to be Doremi, be on the look out guys" Tails says to the others in the back. Amy was the first to speak up but not for the reason Tails wanted " HEY! Isn't that Dave's house!?" Amy asked pointing out a medium size a few miles ahead " Maybe Dave might know something about Doremi, the two did keep in touch a lot" Amy suggested. Tails thought about it for a second and then nodded " You might have a point Amy, lets go check it out."

Tails then starts to bring the plane down towards the house and started to activate the landing sequence.

...

Doremi POV

By the time Rhythm and I made it back home, Tails' plane had already landed in the driveway. We both winced when we heard Tails' voice from the front of the house, giving each other panicked looks. Rhythm then grab my hand and dragged me behind her, into the house. Once we made it inside, she let go of my hand and turned toward me.

"You hide in the spare room in the garage, I'm gonna see if I can hold any mention of your name until they leave." Rhythm said to me with a serious face, I stared at her for a while before nodding and making my way towards the garage. I just hope the door isn't open much.

I peeked open the down to the garage and saw that Rhythm had already made it outside, and that the door had been lower enough to sneak into the spare room upstairs in the garage. I grinned to myself and decided to make a chance with a dash, of course that doesn't matter since I get over there in a sonic sec. I changed into my hedgehog form, spirited in a matter of a second towards the door and quickly opened and closed it, grinning to myself. _Maybe _I might have practice on my gift of speed for a while, heck after I mastered it; I use it all the time. It so awesome to use.

Now I know why Sonic loves to run...

I then made my way toward the closet so I could hide in, for some reason I fell like Shadow or Silver would become curious and sneak they're way inside and search the place.

I then heard my Chaos Pod go off and start to vibrate, I jumped and pulled it out of pocket and looked at it in shocked and tried to shut it off before I got myself caught, that is until I saw why it was doing it for. The radar was reacting to something...a chaos emerald...the purple one coming in close?!"

"Oh no" I whispered to myself, completely forgotten that the pod was still going off. Then out of no where, the closet door swung open leaving me to jumped in surprise. I looked up and cursed myself for second to who opened the door. Why didn't i hear the door opened to the room?! Standing right in front of me, with their arms crossed over and a smug look and their face, was one of what I consider to be one of my closes friends...

"Hehehe...Hi Knuckles..." I said with an awkward smile and wave. Nope, it had to be Knuckles, why did I leave him out!

"Why, hello Doremi" Knuckles replies, still having his arms crossed. His smug look faltering into a more serious one, that could only mean one thing...

"Uh oh" I said with my smile turning quickly in a fearful frown

...

Rhythm POV

" Well, it was nice meeting you guys! My grandpa and I have to errands to do so-" I was then interrupted by a loud and urgent scream that came from inside the garage. I stiffen when I heard the scream, did the other one find her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I then ran inside first before the others when I saw what was causing Doremi"s distressed, She came down the stairs running, being chased by the one one that had snuck off earlier. I literally cursed myself when I saw this, the plan had been compromised with Doremi being discovered. I then panicked as the rest of Doremi's friends came inside and witnessed the scene, all of them with a shocked lock on their face. Busted

"Get back here!" I heard the one chasing Doremi screamed, his voice booming throughout the room.

"_Tondemonai!_ No way!" Doremi said in fear, still running laps around this guy. She then looked towards the door and immediately caught what her plan "b" was, and was completely ok with it. Doremi's glance then met mines and I nodded at her, she smiled back as a responses. There was something in her eyes that told me that she would come back when she was clear, so I didn't worry.

That is, until she made the move towards the exit

The minute Doremi turned her heel, she was blocked right away by the fox that was standing nearby. She immediately fell back after being bounced off, I looked back to see if she was still being chased but it look like the guy stopped in his tracks. I held my breath feeling something horrible was gonna happen.

Doremi and I was in for it for sure

...

Doremi POV

I shook my head after falling back from the one standing in front of me. I then heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and froze, I then slowly looked up and winced to who's eye mines met with. Looking down at me was the last person I wanted to make face to face contact with, looking at me very sternly with his blue eyes. My older brother

"Hey Doremi" Tails spoke up

I looked up terrified for a moment before trying to make a run for it but immediately being caught by the back of my neck. I really hate that spot behind my head, did I every mentioned that I have a soft spot of fur on my neck like a cat or dog has? It doesn't bother much until it's used against my advantage. I pouted

I was then pulled back in front of Tails, meeting his eyes again." Ah, where do you think your going young lady?" he said with a stern look. I looked up at him and then spoke up. "Argh! Don't look at me like that Tails, nor call me a that! I'm not a little kid anymore!" I said to him while crossing my arms over my chest. Tails just shook his head and sighed " Doremi, why in the world are you doing here?! Without saying to _Us_?!" I flinched at his tone, I've never heard him sound so serious. He must of very worried...

"Tails, that's enough!" Both Tails and I looked towards Amy who had spoke up, with a very angry look on her face. We both shivered a bit when we saw this, it's not a pretty sight when Amy is mad. She then sighed and walked towards Tails and puts both of her hands on his shoulders " Don't raise your voice at her, at least let her explain herself. Besides remember your also the young sibling too." Amy then faced towards me and smiled "Sorry Doremi, Tails' was just a little worry when he hadn't heard from you." She explained to me, I smiled sympathetically.

"I figured, I'm sorry Amy, Tails, everybody. I honestly didn't plan to make a visit like this." I explained to others. They looked a little least tensed and more confused then anything. " What do you mean?" Tails asked me " Well I-" I was about to start until I got interrupted by Knuckles "The story can wait until we get home Doremi, let's get back on the tornado and go home" He said as he came over and grabbed my hand beginning to dragged me towards the plane. I then struggled back to stop and pulled my hand back " No Knuckles, I'm not going home." I said to him with a serious face " And why's that?" He said, his tone of voice turning deeper. "Chill out Knuckles!" Silver came in and defended me " Doremi must have a reason to stay which might be in her explanation if you only let her finish" Shadow said scolding Knuckles. I smiled at the both of them for helping out.

"Since someone seems to be inpatient, I just cut to the point." I pulled out the card I retrieved earlier " I found our first Chaos Card" I say while holding it up to the others. They're faces lilt up when they saw the card, smiles started to make their way onto their faces. I grinned at this and walked towards Tails and hand the card to him. "Unbelievable...how...how did you find it?" he asked me " There's a list of things, let's seem it up." I took a deep breath in and began talking." I was teleported back to earth, was found in a forest, hanged out downtown, then found out that Eggman was attacking the city with Missile Wrist, did what I always do and defeated him, saved the day, the card popped out of the debris, and here I am now handing it over to you. Did I leave anything out?" I looked towards Rhythm and she shook her head " Well then, there you go!" I saw smiling with open arms.

"That's a long list" Knuckles said in response. "Wait, Eggman was here?!" Tails reacted to that first, of course " Yup, I think the emeralds knew that and used Chaos Control to bring me here." I explained to Tails "So it was the emeralds that activated Chaos Control to bring you here" Shadow said adding in, I nodded then my gaze was brought back to Rhythm. Oh god how did I forget her?! I grinned and then walked in front of everyone so I could be facing everybody " But the card is not the best part, I think I found a little something...well actually a big something that we've been looking for a long time." I then changed into my human form and ran towards Rhythm, hooking my elbow inside hers as I face the others again " Guys, i would like to introduce you to someone," I look at her as does she and I smile " My new friend, the chosen protector of the Pink and Blue Chaos Emerald!" I say with a lot of energy.

Everyone gasped in shock, even Shadow. I had a huge grin on my face, the looks on their faces. where's a camera when you need one? Rhythm looked at me confused then caught on with what I was doing. I looked towards and nudge my head towards the others and she nodded " Hi! I'm Kagayakiaī Rhythm. It's nice to be a part of your team" I smile as she finished introducing herself, but then I started to frown when I turned towards the others. They didn't look approved

"Guys, I'm serious! In fact I almost didn't make it through the fight with Eggman, Until Rhythm saved me! She tranformed with the cards, honest!" I said trying to convince them. All of a sudden a beeping started to go off, it was pretty loud for us to hear. Tails then pulled up his wrist communicator and opened it, at that very same moment Rhythm's pod started to go off as well. " Not this again " She said complaining.

Everyone looked at her in shock, except for me "Wait, that was you I was picking up on?!" Tails asked amazed " I guess? My pod was rather louder then Doremi's " Rhythm explained as she pulled her pod and cards out. She tap on the screen and the pod went silent. Everyone still had their attention on her, I just snicker a bit before pulling my own pod out and opening the camera app before snapping a picture of the gang and their faces. The minute the flash went off, they returned to their senses, I started to laugh at the way they reacted " I told you guys " I said to them.

"Doremi, are you sure it's ok if she helps us out. She lives here not on Mobius" Silver pointed out, with Tails and Shadow nodding. "Well, here the part where I tell you we need to stay on Earth. I think the reason we haven't found any cards on Mobius is because maybe they're all here, I say we stay here with Rhythm and her family while collecting the cards. If its ok with you Dave?" I then put my attention towards him. She nodded " I'm perfecte fine with you guys staying here, breaking to my niece Jewels might be a problem " Dave explained.

Rhythm then jumped in " We'll worked something out, what do you guys say?" I then turned my head towards Tails, he look real good at me before thinking. I clasped my hands together and plead " Please Tails, _Onegai _!" I pleaded to him. Tails was silent for a couple of seconds before sighing and looked at me, he smiled before nodding " I guess we could stay here for a while" My face lilt up immediately with a huge smile before picking up Tails and hugging him "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Tails your the best!" He started to chuckled a bit before turning a light pink " No problem Doremi, it's the least I could do. But promise me you will at least Let me know if something happens to you " I smiled at him " Deal".

I put him down and and looked towards Rhythm who was smiling at me, I walked up to her with a grin on my face. I opened my arms towards her " Welcome to the Sonic Team Rhythm-chan!" She looked at me shock " Rhythm...chan?" She blinked for a couple of seconds before forming a big smile on her face and hugged me " Thank you...Doremi-chan" "Anytime" I said returning the hug.


	5. Chapter 5 Preview

Chapter Five: Fight! Do•Re•Mi Heart

Doremi POV

After the little façade we had had earlier, everyone seemed to have settle down in house. Rhythm, Dave and I had explained to Jewels about our little secret, surprisingly she had took it very well then we thought she would. I guess in a way it was a good thing for us since we wouldn't have to deal with a whole drama scene. Anyway, everyone was hanging out in the living room ( Which is freaking huge by the way). Tails had started teaching Rhythm how to properly handle her Chaos Pod, I thought it would have been better if she would have all knowledge later on but I guess that wasn't gonna happen huh?

"Wow, the pod can do all that?!" Rhythm asked in amazement, Tails nodded and smirked "Yeah, so you think you can remember all that?" Tails asked her. Rhythm nodded " Ok so lets test your knowledge, try and change into the cards and customized them yourself " Tails challenge her to do " Ok". Rhythm then slipped her cards in the back of the pod in order, top, bottom, and shoes. She was then enveloped in a blue light, when it faded Rhythm had changed into her uniform from earlier. She then slipped in another card into the pod and then her outfit changed with added features, I then noticed that her bow had disappeared and in its place was a ribbon with a laced bow on the side. It was then that I jumped out of my seat when I noticed the biggest changed ever.

"Rhythm, your hair grew!" I said in shocked, Rhythm then turned towards me and looked down at her hair and her reaction was more shocking then mines " What the heck! not only that, but it curled up too?!" Rhythm said holding a attachment of her hair that was in curls. " Your hair wasn't curled like that before, was it?" I asked her , Rhythm just shook her head " No, it was somewhat straight and shorted then this. Do you think its the Chaos Cards power?" Rhythm asked while turning back to Tails, he just shrugged his shoulders " I have no idea but from what I see, your uniform is different from ours" he said stating his observations.

" Um Tails, buddy?" I jumped in "I don't think that's the same deal here. Take a look at my cards" I say showing Tails my Chaos cards. He take them and observed them, his eyes widened when he looked at them " They changed too?! They looked similar to Rhythm's uniform" Tails then stopped and looked down and raised a brow at what he saw." Pink Crystal...Coord?" I looked at him weirdly " What are you babbling about now?" he handed back my cards and pointed at the bottom " Look" Tails said while pointing out the words. I looked at the cards and saw what Tails was talking about. The cards had a specific name for the uniform

"That's...new" I say out loud, maybe when Rhythm and I met the card might have upgraded to full form. Maybe there's more to this cards then Kiri and Sari said there was...

...

I was laying out on the roof of Rhythm's house, holding up the cards we collected after the battle with Eggman. I observed it more and couldn't help but sigh, sure we had gotten a hold on one of the cards, but we still have more cards out there to collect. It would take a lifetime to get all of them, it's already been a year and we just found out first card.

I look away from the card and towards the sky, the sun was starting to set and the sky had turned into a deep tone of orange and pink. I sigh once more " Sonic, what am I gonna do? Sure Rhythm is the last protector but we're still at the beginning of the race, I'm not sure if we're gonna be able to finish it. I was determined to break you free but now I'm loosing confidences that we won't be able to collect all those cards. What do I do?" I say towards the sky

" No worries Doremi, we'll finished all in no time" Sonic's voice popped into my head, sure that's what he would say if he was here. But I can really do this? I close my eyes and begin to bring myself into deep thought, then I felt a gentle wind brush against my cheeks. I then snap my eyes open and sit up quickly, that wind felt too familiar "Sonic?" I asked out loud. My eyes then widened when I witnessed my surroundings, I wasn't on Rhythm's roof anymore. I'm way far from the roof right now.

I was laying in a huge meadow cover in wildflowers all over, the wasn't a cloud in the sky. I then stood up from my place and looked around the area, how'd I get here? Funny thing, this looked like the same exact meadow that Sonic and I would hang out around, there was even this huge oak tree where we would relaxed under its shade. I then turned around and began to see something popping out from the top of a hill, I raised a brow before I began to run up the hill. I made it up to the top and was shocked at what laid in front of me when I stopped, it was a huge oak tree who's leafs were moving along with gentle wind blowing. Not only that, but this was the same oak tree that Sonic and I hanged out around. I was still for a moment before walking towards the tree, I then stopped under some branches that were stretched a distance from the bottom of the tree.

I looked up and saw how the leafs danced around with the wind, it was so peaceful. I smiled a bit and began to walked more in towards the bottom of the tree, I stopped a few inches of the tree before placing a hand on the bark. I smiled and looked up, man how I missed the good times." Man, how long has it been since we've been here...Sonic?" I asked looking back down towards my feet." A long while ago, you were around 12-13 years old I think" I flinched when I heard someone spoke up from behind me, I recognize that voice from anywhere. I slowly turned around and was shocked to see who was standing a few feet away from me.

"S-Sonic?"

...


End file.
